


Hold Me Close

by mysterixn



Category: South Park
Genre: I love these nerds, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterixn/pseuds/mysterixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle wants to spend some quality time with his boyfriend, Kenny, and what better way to do that than cuddles? Rated Teen and up because of a few cuss words and slight mentions of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is only the second fic I have written for South Park, so I apologize for any OOCness!! I literally wrote this story in an hour, so I apologize if it's not too good. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the characters

Kyle was staring intently at the TV screen, his fingers rapidly pushing the buttons on the controller in his hand. Why was Kenny so damned good at this game? He didn’t even own a TV, yet he was kicking Kyle’s ass. He sighed as block letters spelled out “GAME OVER” on the screen for the 4th time, and flopped back against the couch, letting the controller drop from his hand. “Dude,” he said. “How come you’re so good at this game? You should not have been able to beat me that easily.” Kenny shrugged. “I’m just really good at video games, I guess.” His voice was slightly muffled by the hood he wore every day. Kyle always wondered why he never took it off, but he had never dared bring the question up, in case it was something horrible or anything like that. Kyle soon shrugged off those thoughts, however, and stood up. He glanced at the nearby clock, which read “11:20.” He laughed softly. They had been playing video games for almost 3 hours now. “Do you want some food or something?”  
“Sure.” Kenny could never pass up food; he didn’t really get much to eat at his own house. Kyle grabbed the nearest bag of potato chips and tossed it to Kenny, who caught it and opened it immediately, reaching in for a handful. Kyle grabbed a bag of pretzels for himself, and walked upstairs, looking back briefly to make sure Kenny was behind him. They were going to have a sleepover, though Cartman had accused them of being gay and only wanting to make out. Kyle didn’t want that this time though - however, he wasn’t denying that it had happened before. No, this time he just… wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. He walked down the hallway to his room and pushed the door open, stepping around piles of college work and making his way to his bed. He flopped down and grabbed a few pretzels while Kenny sat on the floor.  
Kyle made a face and patted the bed beside him. “C’mere.” Kenny looked at him skeptically, then set his chips on the floor and stood, walking next to the bed. He looked a bit uncomfortable, so Kyle set his bag of food on the floor and grasped Kenny’s hand, pulling him onto the bed and next to him. Kenny’s back was to the wall, and his face was close to Kyle’s, allowing Kyle to observe him. Kenny’s blue eyes were beautiful, and Kyle moved his hand to push Kenny’s hood off his hair, revealing soft blond locks. Kyle sighed happily as Kenny took his hat off and ran his hands through Kyle’s messy red hair, and rested his head against Kenny’s chest, hearing and feeling the boy’s heartbeat. It was racing slightly, and he supposed his own was as well. Kenny twined his legs in Kyle’s, and put one of his hands to the small of Kyle’s back, pulling him closer. Kyle tilted his head up, and his lips met Kenny’s soft ones. It was a slow kiss, filled with sweet feelings and gentle thoughts. Kyle parted his lips a bit, letting Kenny’s tongue brush against his lightly. He broke the kiss and placed his head against Kenny’s warm body again, wrapping his arms around and hugging the other teen. He felt Kenny rest his head on top of his own, and sighed contentedly. Kyle felt himself drifting off to sleep, and the last thing he heard was Kenny’s whispered words.  
“I love you, Kyle.”


End file.
